Yen
by wreckofherheart
Summary: Initially, what Dawn endures isn't anything close to jealousy. In fact, any adult would argue that she's too young to actually feel jealousy over another person, let alone an older woman. So, no, it's not jealousy. Suffice to say, she's not exactly keen when her mentor is being hit on.
**author's note** : Hello, hello, hello.

Yes, I cannot believe that I have written more about these two muffins either. This idea just sprung at me, and I can safely say that I have been in Dawn's position before.

Please note that this is one-sided on Dawn's part. If these two were to develop a relationship, I can't see Cynthia taking a proper interest until Dawn is, at least, in her twenties.  
Also: I don't watch the anime, although you might find a tiny reference to a certain scene in this oneshot.

Thank you for reading and please leave a comment!

* * *

Initially, what Dawn endures isn't anything _close_ to jealousy. In fact, any adult would argue that she's too young to actually feel jealousy over another person, let alone an older woman. So, no, it's not jealousy.

Suffice to say, she's not exactly _keen_ when her mentor is being hit on.

It doesn't happen often. Cynthia is a busy woman, and whenever she is around Dawn, the two are usually left to themselves. Which always goes in Dawn's favour, considering her mentor is as keen as she is to share her knowledge on the world of Pokemon.

Despite her good manners and general nicety, Cynthia is a professional; personal matters don't get in her way when she's working.

The first few years of knowing her, Dawn never witnesses a proper confrontation. Whenever men do talk to Cynthia, it's either for business reasons, or they just end up stuttering and walking away in shame. Dawn can understand why these men might like her company, but why they have to go about it so awkwardly, she has no idea.

By the age of seventeen, though, Dawn is a more developed and experienced young lady. Cynthia doesn't guide her as much as she used to. After all, her bright and eager student can look out for herself now. It's all down to her on how she wishes to venture forward. Yet, there are the occasions when they do bump into each other, and, generous as she is, Cynthia will, at least, spend a good hour with the young trainer, just to make sure she's up to speed.

Of course she is. Dawn is a prodigy of her time, but, regardless, she always accepts a little training from her. It's never really _official_ stuff; more, it's Cynthia observing Dawn's battle techniques, and offering advice on where to improve, which moves are necessary, how to help her Pokemon dodge certain attacks.

And there's always flattery.

Cynthia enjoys praising her students, and Dawn is no exception. The fact Cynthia, herself, is such a wise and powerful Pokemon trainer only makes this harder. Not to mention she's kind, thoughtful, caring and, if Dawn were honest, she has a pretty face.

Maybe it is a crush.

Actually, it _is_ a crush. Big time.

Once Dawn has established these strange, new emotions towards her mentor, it is then she can accept that, _yes_ , she's jealous of men who take an interest.

Except Cynthia doesn't take much of an interest back. In fact, most of the time, she's oblivious.

One Elite Four member, Flint, decided to share some advice as well on the art of training. It was only halfway through his sessions when Dawn discovered that his reasons for being here were _personal_. Nothing at all to do with Dawn or trainers like she. Only after assisting Cynthia with several lessons, and not-so-subtly admiring how strong her Pokemon are, as well as sliding cups of coffee in her direction in the hopes of winning her affections, did he start to give in.

She just wasn't taking the _hint_.

Which Dawn has to smirk about, whenever she recalls the sweet moment when Flint finally confessed what he'd been trying to achieve all this time. At first, Cynthia acted surprised, before laughing at him. It was a cute laugh, Dawn thinks; bright and musical. Looking rather sheepish, she just shook her head and left him alone. The whole event did not go unnoticed to Dawn, who had been observing from the far corner.

That feeling she felt––that was _definitely_ jealousy.

And then there are the others. All fruitless attempts to win the Champion's heart. Too devoted to her Pokemon and her training, none of them stood a chance.

Dawn's favourite incident was between Cynthia and the Champion of Unova: Alder.

It was simply pure, beautiful, flat-out _rejection_.

Still, that same jealousy arose. The sort of jealousy which made Dawn want to unleash her toughest Pokemon and let it send a storm towards any man who _dare_ approach her mentor. Cynthia lacks the ego most Champions have and so, frankly, isn't very much aware of how attractive she actually is. Not to mention her kind mannerisms send out the wrong message to several gentlemen she works with.

Perhaps Dawn has been victim to that as well.

How can she not be?! It probably is some dumb crush, and, without a doubt, Cynthia does not see her the same way, but that doesn't erase the fact that Dawn is completely and utterly head over heels.

Dawn offers her flowers anyway.

They're pretty flowers. Not too much; just a simple bouquet of whites and purples. And when she hands them over, there's an agonisingly awkward second of wondering if she might have made the biggest mistake of her life.

'Dawn! You shouldn't have!' Beaming ear-to-ear, Cynthia takes the flowers, and inhales their sweet scent. 'Absolutely gorgeous. You are so thoughtful.'

Oh.

Well. That worked out better than expected.

'I saw them, and I thought of you.'

Heat rises in Dawn's cheeks, and she's afraid her embarrassment might be _too_ obvious. Cynthia pauses for a moment, then lets out a laugh. 'Thank you. I love them.'

Dawn tries a smile. Although Cynthia hasn't received the wrong idea, she still hasn't been given what she was aiming for––

––and then she's kissed on the cheek.

Now her face reflects the colour of a tomato, but a smile reaches her lips, and her heart is ready to jump out of her ribcage.

'You want to know something, Dawn? If you were only a few years older, I would date you in a second.'

It couldn't go better than that.


End file.
